Amor y amistad, van juntas
by Lin Zu
Summary: después de haber sido aceptado por Lily Evans, James olvida algo muy importante. "No hagas enojar a Sirius Black".-pensó- (one shot dedicado a "After all this time?" - "Always", said Snape ϟ )


**Dedicada para **"After all this time?" - "Always", said Snape ϟ

Harry Potter no me pertenece, me inspiré en el concurso de one shots con el tema de los Merodeadores.

Es mi primer fanfic de este libro c: sean amables (¿)

**Amor y amistad, van juntas.**

-Lily!

La voz de James llamó la atención de la muchacha de ojos verdes, quien paro un rato su caminata para escucharle. El joven firme y decidido se acerco a ella, pero sin mucha ceremonia, le preguntó:

-Lily…¿quisieras salir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Lily Evans, nerviosa por la proposición de Potter, bajo la vista y negó con la cabeza. James la miró dudoso.

-Le prometí a Severus que estudiaría con el Pociones, lo siento.-respondió, con las mejillas rojas. A los pocos segundos y sin dejar que James reacciones, salió corriendo de la clase.

El descendiente de los Potter soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del aula vacía. Quitándose los lentes redondos, empezó a masajearse la nariz con serenidad, más fue interrumpido por alguien que saltó encima suyo.

Por supuesto, el aroma ya se le hacía conocido y ni siquiera tenía que preguntar quién era para saberlo.

-No estoy de humor, Sirius…

El mencionado se sorprendió por el tono de voz con el que hablaba su mejor amigo, era muy extraño que James esté en ese estado.

-¿Lily?-preguntó, aparentado desinterés, más en el fondo quería salirse de la duda.

-Sí, es la cuarta vez que no quiere salir conmigo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sentándose al lado de su amigo. Sabía muy bien a qué se debía tal comportamiento por parte de la chica hacia James.

-No le ha de gustar que molestemos mucho a Severus.- comentó, jugando con sus dedos.

-Ah, Canuto, no vengas con que es por eso…

-¿Quién sabe, no? ella protege mucho a su amigo, no le ha de gustar eso de ti y por eso te ignora.

James iba a contrariarlo, pero entraron sus otros dos amigos, Remus y Petter, que con mucha cautela volvieron a cerrar el salón. Sirius les saludó con una mano, James solo atinó a posar su cara sobre la mesa.

-Vamos James, no estés así… hay muchas chicas a tus pies.

-Pero Lily es diferente a todas ellas! En su gran mayoría podrán sangre pura y de buena familia, pero no me interesan!

Concluyó, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo. Sus amigos se mostraron extrañados y se miraron entre ellos. Al final, Remus fue el que rompió el silencio:

-Si Cornamenta anda de malas… es nuestro deber animarlo.

Sirius y Petter asintieron cómplices y luego salieron de aula planeando entre murmullos como reanimarían a su líder para que dejara esa cara larga y de pocos amigos.

Pero por otro lado…

-¿Así que la mestiza te pisotea a ti, Potter?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona, Lucius Malfoy.

-Eres una molestia, Malfoy, por que no te desapareces de una buena vez.

Lucius soltó una risa estruendosa y se giro para salir de la biblioteca, siendo esperando en el marco de la puerta por su apuesta prometida, Narccisa Black.

El joven Potter se quedo pensativo, ¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil? El era perfecto para Lily y Lily era perfecta para él, congeniaban mucho y se complementaban, entonces ¿cuál era el problema? Sirius era un poco más observador en ese aspecto, el sabía que a veces se burlaban mucho y las personas como Severus, y Remus en cambio solía decirle que tome su tiempo para conquistarla.

No les ha dado mucho tiempo a sus amigos por estar concentrado en sus temas amorosos, ni siquiera se han dado sus típicas partidas de Quidditch en horas libres, ¿Cómo se sentirán ellos?

-Creo que estoy siendo brusco.

El chico tomo sus libros y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, tenía que pensar mejor y dejar despejar su mente. En cuanto a sus amigos, ya se las arreglará para pedir disculpas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Remus! ¿Tienes todo listo?-preguntó Sirius de lejos.

-Sí, ya me encargué de que el camino esté bien realizado, ahora solo falta que Petter termine con él los arreglos del picnic.

-Perfecto!-exclamó Sirius "Canuto", con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"_Esto no puede salir mal"-_pensó.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

James Potter iba caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos del colegio, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Todo fue cortado cuando sintió el aterrizaje de una lechuza en su cara, cayendo en el acto al suelo. Los chicos se lo quedaron mirando con duda, otros reían, más luego siguieron su camino dejándolo a un lado.

_James:_

_Deja de ser un flojo y ven al bosque hoy a las 5:00 pm, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos…_

_Sirius, Remus y Petter. _

-¿Qué será lo que quieren?

-James.-llamo Lily, que estaba parada frente a el apoyándose en sus rodillas. El mencionado quedo nerviosos ante la presencia de la chica de sus sueños, ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer cuando al fin se estaba olvidando del tema?

-James, disculpa mi actitud de hace rato… ¿pero sabes? Severus decía que estaba un poco ocupado y que ya no podía estudiar pociones conmigo así que, tu propuesta sigue en pie?

El hijo de los Potter olvido la carta que tenia en sus manos dejándola en el suelo y levantándose para quedar más alto que Lily. Entonces, con una sonrisa radiante, asintió. De ahí Lily y el comenzaron a ir juntos, aprovechando que aun era tiempo para salir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Petter alias "Colagusano" estaba dormido encima de una roca, mientras que Sirius y Remus estaban sentado encima de una manta la cual estaba adornada con frutas, sandwichs, jugos. El primero tenía los brazos cruzados y fruncía el ceño y el segundo, pues, miraba con preocupación a Canuto.

-No puedo creer que James nos haya dejado plantados, el muy cretino.

-No lo juzgues, le ha de haber salido un inconveniente.

-Inconveniente y tres pepinos! Si fuera así hubiera mandado una carta.

-Sirius, por favor.

Black se paro con brusquedad y se dirigió hacia uno de los caminos que estaba mas cerca, sin girarse a ver a Remus, dijo:

-Que Colagusano se coma todo! Uno intenta animar, si quiere estar así pues que lo este!-sin mas, el joven Black se fue echando humo ante la mirada sorpresiva de su amigo.

-Sirius…

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Remus? ¿No ha llegado James?-pregunto soñoliento Petter, quien restregaba sus ojos, a lo que Remus soltó un suspiro, negando con la mano.

-No Petter, sigue durmiendo…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

-Hahahaha… esa estuvo buena Cirgmus.-dijo entre risas James, mientras entraba a su habitación.

Mas todo su animo se bajo cuando vio la cara larga de Sirius, a Remus rascándose las sienes con algo de preocupación y a Petter mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Fue ahí donde recordó que era eso importante que le estaba rodando por la cabeza durante su "cita" pero no podía recordarlo, estaba tan distraído con Lily.

Había olvidado a sus amigos.

-James Charlus Potter Black…dame una razón para no hacerle caso a Remus y hechizarte en este mismo momento.-advirtió, sacando su varita.

-Oh vamos, chicos… Lily al fin acepto salir conmigo y… simplemente… no pude oponerme…

-Y olvidar a tus amigos, no?

-Sirius por favor! Estas actuando como una esposa celosa…

-No lo soy, pero si es molesto James…

James alboroto más su cabello y fue a acostarse a su cama, a lo que Remus le acompaño y Sirius se quedo en una esquina de la habitación.

-No es que estemos muy enfadados, James, solo que fue imprudente no mandar un mensaje de aviso.

-Ejem… esperamos tres horas.-acordó Sirius.

-Sirius!

El Black calló por la el grito de Remus, quien después de haberle lanzado una mirada de advertencia giro nuevamente hacia James, continuando su dialogo.

-Pero de todas forma, se que a los tres nos alegra que al fin Lily haya aceptado salir contigo, eso es buena noticia, ¿Verdad, Sirius, Petter?-preguntó con una sonrisa hacia sus otros amigos, Petter se levantó de su cama, asintió y dio aprobación con su pulgar. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no y no!-declaró, acostándose en su cama y cerrando las cortinas de estas.

James miró a Remus y este solo se encogió de hombros, luego sacó una bolita de chocolate y se la dio a Potter.

-El chocolate es bueno.-le dijo, mientras se la ofrecía.

-Oh, aquí vamos maniático del chocolate…-dijo James para luego reír junto a Remus y Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente la atmosfera de tensión había desaparecido casi por completo entre los chicos, de no ser por Sirius que aun seguía refunfuñando en bajo. Al termino de la clase de DCAO, todos los estudiantes recogieron sus pertenecía y se fueron del salón, excepto por el grupo de James.

Potter le guiño el ojo a Remus y a Petter y estos dos salieron, dejando solos a Sirius y a él.

-Sirius…

-No me hables.

-Amigo

-¿Estoy escuchando a un ciervo es solo mi imaginación?

James se dio una palmada mental por el comentario de su mejor amigo, quien aun tenía el ceño fruncido a pesar de ya "haber arreglado las cosas entre todos", no podía pasar de alto a canuto.

Soltando un leve suspiro, se acercó más a Sirius, con un brozo agarro su cuello y con su otra mano le comenzó a revolver los cabellos rizados.

-Hombre, que bueno que no fuiste mujer, porque asustas!

-James! "No subestimes los instintos de un Black!"

-hahaha sonaste como tu madre…

Sirius empezó a reír al recordarla, siempre tan estricta y algo enojada, más no se percato de lo rápido que James pudo cambiarle el humor. Por otra parte, James cambió a una expresión más seria.

-Realmente me sentí como un estúpido por haberlo olvidado y créeme, no fue mi intención… solamente fue la emoción por salir con quien siempre he querido.

Ambos amigos se miraron y luego sonrieron, Sirius cerró los ojos y posos una mano en el hombro de James.

-Quedas perdonado, ingrato.

Ambos rieron y al poco rato Remus y Petter se les unieron al tirárseles encima, atrapándose en un abrazo los cuatro juntos.

-Y todo esto por una chica…-comentó Petter.

-No es cualquier chica, Petter… es la chica de James "Cornamenta" Potter, nuestro amigo y líder.-declaró Remus.

-Chicos… ¿estamos de vuelta?

-¿Merodeadores?-preguntó Sirius.

-Merodeadores hasta el final!

Fue así como entre ellos iban conversando por el pasillo de cómo había sido la cita de James y Petter relataba lo bueno que había estado la comida preparada por Remus en el picnic y d elo que se había perdido James.

Más James solo tenía en cuenta una sola cosa.

"No hagas enojar a Sirius Black".


End file.
